


You want me to what?!?

by Oddfront



Series: The Sammy Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Dean to spank him.<br/>Link fixed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want me to what?!?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys, I had the link working but for some reason when I posted, the link got corrupted or something. But I have fixed it!

This is the link to [You want me to what?!?](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/67348232728/youwantwhat)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know who thought what?


End file.
